Kidnapped (part 2?)
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: The girls are at it again! This time, Pit is the victim! Will they be successful in sparking a relationship between the two? LinkxPit Sequel to Kidnapped


"Hey, thanks for training with me in the mornings like this."

It was the blonde elf, Link, who was speaking, as he tried to cool himself off.

"Ah! It's no problem!" Pit told him, panting slightly from all of the sword practice they had been doing. Link shot him a grateful look that made his heart skip a beat.

"You already know that I used to do this with Marth. But he's been busy with his boyfriend lately and I don't like practicing alone," Link continued, sheathing his sword. "Say, what do you think of their relationship, now that I've brought it up?" Pit tilted his head in confusion. "I mean, don't you find it a little... Wierd?"

Wierd. That word seemed to echo in his head as he replied. "Oh yeah, pretty wierd!" he said, letting out some fake laughter. He looked away so that Link couldn't see his blush. Thruth is, Link was doing the same.

"A-anyway, see ya!" Link called, taking off.

"B-bye," Pit called weakly, waving one hand slightly. As soon as Link was out of sight, he let a few unshed tears pour down. Wierd. If that's what Link thought about Ike and Marth, he would think the same about Pit's crush on him. He walked into the manor, wings drooping. But he didn't want to go to his room.

He ended up wandering the halls, exploring all the different rooms as he went further and further down. Only then did he realize that he was seriously lost.

"Hey! Anybody there!" he shouted. A shiver ran down his back as the sound echoed off the walls. This place was making him nervous. The lights went out.

A shape darted across the archway in front of him, and he stepped back warily. Turns out, someone else was right behind him.

A strong arm wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides. A hand also clamped over his mouth. He was almost grateful for that, it stifled the girlish scream that he had made.

"Mmff!" he protested, kicking out. He had dropped his sword in surprise, and was now being pulled away from it.

Someone grabbed his arms, forcing them into a box shape and tying each wrist to the opposite elbow with thick rope, keeping it that way. His clothes were loosened slightly as he struggled, one shoulder of his outfit slipping down. More rope was wound tightly above and below his chest, pinning his arms to his sides and his wings to his back.

"GMFFF!" he screamed against the hand, twisting his torso to try and get out of his attacker's grip. He stomped on the person's foot, stumbling forward as they let go, hissing in pain.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" he screamed, as the figures dressed in black closed in on him. "PLEASE! SOMEO-ammff!" A large, balled-up cloth was shoved in his mouth. Another cloth was forced between his lips and tied behind his head, keeping him from spitting the first out. Yet another cloth was added, covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that!" one of his captors mocked, and he growled, trying his best to shout through the gag. A blindfold was tied over his eyes.

"Mmff!" he squealed as he was slung over someone's shoulder, kicking his free legs. He wriggled around furiously, glaring and letting out heavily muffled curses. The person didn't seem affected at all, walking for quite some time before he was plopped down on the ground.

As the angel tried to scoot away, his ankles we grabbed, and tied together tightly. His thighs were tied to his shins, keeping his legs bent, but separate from each other. He was then forced into a bent kneeling position as his blindfold was taken off. There was a bright flash, and he closed his eyes to block it out. When he opened his eyes, he was alone in the dark, plain room they had dropped him in. He was at least thankful for the nice carpet.

"Hmmm..." he whimpered, finally starting to panick as he helplessly tugged at his restraints. What did these people want with him?

...

"Hey Link, have you seen Pit?" The elf looked up from his book to see Samus, looking worried.

"Not since this morning, no," he told her. "Is something wrong?"

"He was supposed to meet me for combat practice, but he never showed. I asked around, and nobody's seen him all day!" She bit her lip. "Marth was taken a week or so ago. Do you think..." she trailed off, not wanting to even suggest it out loud.

Link's eyes widened, and he quickly scrambled to his feet. "Let's organize a search party," he said, buckling on his sword. "Get together as many people as you can, I'm going to look in the manor."

Samus nodded, running off to find people. He remembered that photo of Marth tied up, and shivered angrily. If someone had done the same to HIS Pit, there would be hell to pay for them.

Link ran everywhere inside the manor, going deeper and deeper into the maze of hallways and doors. He tripped, tumbling forward. When he got up and looked at it, he immediately recognized Pit's sword. He glanced around, noticing a faint trail in the soft carpet. He followed it carefully, drawing his sword.

The trail eventually led him to a photo. He recognized Pit immediately, clenching his other hand into a fist so tightly that it drew blood. He looked so scared, and these attackers hadn't shown any mercy... And the way that his shoulder and part of his chest were revealed from the way his outfit had slipped down, all made him want to kill something, no matter how cute and fluffy it was.

He quickly picked up the trail again, following it to a plain door. Cautiously, he opened it, catching sight of Pit curled up on the ground.

"Pit!" he yelled, kneeling down next to him. He let out a huge sigh of relief as the angel's eyes fluttered open.

"Hmmn?" he groaned into the gag, blinking. As he tried to sit up, he suddenly remembered that he was tied up and started panicking.

"Pit, it's okay!" Link exclaimed, undoing his gag. "It's Link, you're safe!"

The brunette boy relaxed and let Link untie the cloth around his mouth, leaning forward to spit out the balled-up cloth once it was gone.

"You came," he whispered as the elf untied the ropes. "I was hoping you would..." Link didn't reply, concentrating on undoing all of the knots.

After a time, all of the ropes were untied, and Pit started to massage his limbs, shivering slightly at the tempurature of the room. A frown made its' way across his features as he stretched out his wings, which had been aching. He froze, blushing, when Link draped his outfit back the way it was supposed to be, brushing his fingers against his skin.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Link whispered, leaning in close. Pit looked up into his eyes, pressing his lips against the elf's for a moment. Link kissed him on top of his head, picking him up because his legs were feeling weak. "Let's get you to your room."

...

Peach was squealing again, Samus squealing right along with her. Sheik covered his-her-its' ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise.

"So cute!" Peach gasped.

"And Pit looked practically edible, tied up like that!"

"Please refrain from mentioning your fetishes, Samus."

There was a flash of light, and Zelda ran to sit down next to them, replaying the footage for the hundredth time.

Meanwhile, Snake heard them screaming and cringed, going to curl up in his box. Women.


End file.
